silentdestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Forest
Crystal Forest is a forest made of thorned vines and makeshift pine trees that exist on the planet Veminrah and was the home of the crystal humanoids known as Direnkin. In Silent Destiny XVII: Immersed Nightmares, the antagonist, Arkval, plans on using the powers his ancestor's once possesed by absorbing the etheral powers that loom in the crystal planet through the Sage Oak in order to recreate the planet Terra in his own image. However, his half-brother, Xipher, arrives and stops his mad plan before he can execute it. Story ''Before Terra'' Long before the planet Terra ever came to be, only two planets exsisted in the Gingai System: Veminrah, and the chaotic planet, Felabrat. Veminrah is a planet covered in ice, snow, and entirely made of crystals and gems. In fact, the planet's residence in the current time believe diamonds and other exotic gems are worthless. The planet, 27,000 years prior to Terra's formation, was the home to the extremely powerful Direnkin. These creatures had absolute control over magic and sentient powers as they were children to Sheva,' the Goddess of Magic and Destiny'. Over the course of time, these powerful humanoids waged war against the planet Felabrat which housed the demonic Hellspawn. However, the Direnkin could no longer hold out against Chaos' corruption and eventually destroyed each other in a mad bid for power over all magic in the universe. The few who remained from the civil wars attempted to recreate their once mighty civilization by creating a citidel-like forest, now known as the Crystal Forest. Although the race of humanoids was able to protect themselves with this mighty forest, they eventually could no longer bare the burden of their powers. Most the remaing Direnkin gave their powers to the planet through a sacred tree they called, the Sage Oak. The last of the Direnkin gave their lives to preserve the deceased's powers as well as to insure no one could ever use their powers for evil. ''The War of Terra After the Great War, a researcher from the Central Kingdom used the technology of the Northern Kingdom to help expand his and the kingdom's understanding of the universe. He began an expedition to the planet Veminrah and discovered the planet was hostile to Humans. The planet was too cold for skin exposure and the ice was cold enough to freeze magma in seconds. The researcher set up an echo-dome with some of the Northern Kingdom's survival tech and began his research from their. One of his friends, Watz Spencer, was one of the first visitors to the planet. Although his friend told him not to explore the world's surface, Spencer didn't take the warning seriously. After preping an environmental suit, he began hiking across the planet's surface attempting to catch a floating diamond flower where he eventually ended up inside the Crystal Forest. He discovered writing and relics and even the Sage Oak. He didn't exactly know what these all were and attempted to head back to the echo-dome to tell his friend. However, the cold atmosphere had got to him and he started to feel weak and unable to feel parts of his body. As he lay on the ground staring into the sky, he realized how beautiful it would be if all the planets would have star striken skies day-round. He passed out and was on the verge of death, but one of the last Direnkin found him and took him to the echo-dome. When he had finally recovered, he found the Direnkin sitting there waiting for him to wake up. Spencer thanked her and asked her if he could repay her. She didn't want to speak but said, "Terra". Not sure what she meant, Spencer then promised to take her there as soon as possible. Silent Destiny XVII: Immersed Nightmares Many years later, Spencer and his Direnkin friend, became close and would eventually fall in love. However, he never knew she was a Direnkin until she finally had revealed to him her child and true form. Spencer wasn't sure how to handle it and told his wife that he doesn't know what to think. She told him that she won't hurt him and that she would soon bare a hybrid child to show the peace between their species. However, after giving birth, Spencer's Direnkin wife died. Over time, her Direnkin son, Arkval, felt cold hearted toward Spencer for letting his mother die and this grudge eventually became a hatred toward the Human race. Arkval, however, wouldn't express this hatred until several years later. Spencer's son, Xipher, however, grew up loving his father and wishing he could meet his mother (not knowing she was a Direnkin or that he himself was half-Direnkin). Xipher also respected his older brother and always wanted to be just like him, but Arkval always pushed him away. Eventually Arkval disappeared during the mayhem of the Chaos Crisis until he later revealed that he was helping King Oblivion in summoning Chaos. When King Oblivion was slain by Vaniar, Arkval fled and his location was once again unknown. Xipher, attempting to find out why Arkval had sided with Chaos, asked his father where he might find Arkval. However, Xipher found his father mortally wounded by Arkval. Spencer told Xipher about the crystal planet and the Crystal Forest where he met his mother and revealed to Xipher his and Arkval's origins. Xipher, more determined then ever, headed to the Northern Kingdom to find a way to the Crystal Forest. Eventually Xipher made it to his true home and found himself transformed (to survive the cruel conditions of the planet). He also found his brother who had developed a personality disorder, unable to decide what he truly wanted. But his madness won and drained the powers of the Sage Oak. Xipher, however, was able to defeat the super-powered Arkval, and free him from Chaos clutch. Arkval, mortally wounded, tells Xipher that he was controlled like their ancestor's because he was pure of the Direnkin gene, but Xipher had the will of a Human and the powers of a Direnkin which made him more powerful then Arkval could ever be. Arkval died returning the last Direnkin powers to the planet and leaving Xipher as the last Direnkin alive. Dissidia - Silent Destiny In ''Dissidia - Silent Destiny, Arkval uses the Crystal Forest to once again drain the powers of the ancients in hopes of transforming Terra into his own image. However, Xipher stops him once again. Arkval, however, does not die but instead fades away claiming that he won't give up being better then Xipher to which Xipher replies, in a cheerful way, that he hopes Arkval is stronger the next time, to make the fight less boring. ''Dissidia 2 - Silent Destiny In ''Dissidia 2 - Silent Destiny, Arkval uses the Crystal Forest to power the keepers in hopes that they would bless him with the power of a God so he could have revenge against his brother as well as shape Terra into a new world. Xipher, once again, defeats Arkval and this time Arkval dies saying that Xipher is more powerful for who he is rather then for what he has. He tells Xipher to go on as the last of their kind. ''Dissidia 3 - Silent Destiny In ''Dissidia 3 - Silent Destiny, Arkval returns having been revived by Chaos. Although Arkval once again wants the powers of the forest to change Terra, he also doesn't want to fight Xipher. When Xipher wonders why Arkval tells him that he doesn't want to fade away saying this is the last time he can come back. Arkval continues to say that he wants to recreate Terra so that he and Xipher can both live on like their ancestor's did and goes on to say that Humans would only ruin their destiny if they are allowed to exist on "their" planet. Xipher doesn't agree saying that Arkval is no different then the Direnkin who destroyed themselves. Arkval is offended but shrugs it off and tries one last time to convince Xipher to join him. Xipher declines and they have their last battle.